Various types of mounting operations constitute an electronic component mounting operation for mounting an electronic component on a board, such as a suction operation for taking out the electronic component from a component supply unit by using a suction nozzle, a recognition operation for imaging and recognizing the electronic component taken out, and a loading operation for transporting and loading the electronic component to and on the board. During the electronic component mounting operation, a fine operation for micro component handling has to be executed with high precision and high efficiency. Accordingly, in an electronic component mounting device for executing the component mounting operation, an operating parameter for executing each operation in an optimal operation mode is set in advance according to the type of the electronic component and is stored in the form of a data table (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In the related art according to Patent Literature 1, an optimal speed and an optimal acceleration that are operating parameters for a control axis such as a mounting head that transports and loads the electronic component and an XY table that positions the board are stored as the data table by component type. In the related art according to Patent Literature 1, the type of the suction nozzle used and a mounting speed are switched according to the type of the electronic component that is an object.